Our Mutual Lies
by munchydino12
Summary: Lies are crucial for survival, especially in Republic City. Under the disguise of two ambitious orphans, Mako and Bolin discover what it takes to keep their mutual lies a secret. Sequel to "Dreams of Earth and Fire".
1. Prologue

**Our Mutual Lies**

_A Sequel to Dreams of Earth and Fire_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The rough waters of the sea rocked the cruise ship senselessly. Despite the sudden downpour of rain – each droplet a watery bullet – several people were outside on the deck, heaving their unsettled lunch into the crashing waves below. Inside where the single open space was packed with rows of benches, other passengers were slumped over their seats, trying to sleep through their turbulent journey. Only one passenger, a dark-haired, pale-skinned teenage boy with amber eyes, seemed wide awake. Through the rain-soaked windows, he watched his younger brother who was out on the deck, his head ducked over the railing.

There were approximately two days left until the ship reached the docks of Republic City Harbor located in Yue Bay. The teenager was keeping track of the days in a small notebook, crossing off little square boxes every night. Presently, his golden eyes scanned his handiwork. Eight boxes were crossed off in total.

"Mako…" came a weak voice to his right.

Drenched from to toe in a mixture of rainwater and the ocean, Mako's younger brother Bolin had just come inside from the deck, his face still slightly green though not quite the clear shade of his eyes. Bolin slumped down next to Mako with a squelch of wet clothes. He let out a pained sigh.

"How do you do it, bro?" asked Bolin, blearily glancing sideways at Mako who was still contemplating his little notebook.

"Do what?"

Bolin jerked his head weakly. "This. You. Not, you know –" He mimed vomiting but stopped abruptly before he really threw up.

"Well, Bo, I keep telling you not to eat so much," Mako replied in a matter-of-fact voice. He rummaged around in his rucksack and produced a small canteen of water. "Here, drink this," he said and proffered it to Bolin who accepted it without a word.

A moment of silence passed between the two brothers while one continued to scratch away in a notebook while the other tried not to dribble so much water down his chin as the ship swayed from side to side. Someone's bag slid down the aisle next to their seat as the floor tipped at an angle before leveling out again.

"Seriously, Mako," Bolin began, "how're you doing it? And don't tell me you're not eating –"

"I'm not –"

"Yeah, yeah, not as much as me, I get it; but there other people who haven't eaten in days still puking outside – you're not one of them." Bolin shifted his position to face his older brother. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Mako said nothing. Instead he flipped his notebook to the very back pages. The paper was nearly black with tiny cramped writing, overlapping and crisscrossing so that no more than a few characters were visible.

"I had that dream again," said Mako quietly.

"That… dream?"

Mako nodded. "The one with Dad in it."

Bolin leaned in a little closer, his motion sickness partially forgotten.

"Did he… say anything?"

For a moment, Mako tried to remember the previous night when his father had appeared before him. He had looked exactly the same as he had done on the morning of his departure – the last time anyone in their family ever saw him. Even in the dream his father was exceptionally tall, a trait he had passed on to Mako. His expression had been unreadable, slightly obscured by a shadow. Had he spoken? It was difficult to tell. The truth was that Mako didn't _want_ to remember the ending. The recurring dream always turned out to be a nightmare.

"Nothing. It was just a dream." The words were mostly to reassure himself. _It was just a dream._ "But it keeps me distracted so I guess that's why I'm not getting sick."

"I wish Dad would visit me in my dreams," said Bolin, clearly unaware of Mako's unrest. "Instead it's always some sort of… girl."

Mako snorted with laughter. "You're dreaming about girls now? Lucky you."

"It's not like that…" said Bolin sheepishly. "It's always the same person but I don't really know who it is. I can only see her back, never her face."

"So... what does her _back_ look like?"

Bolin considered this question seriously. "She has a ponytail and from the back she looks really... strong."

"Strong?"

"Yeah, you know, like really buff and muscular."

"You sure this wasn't a guy?"

"No, it was definitely a girl."

Bolin paused for a moment, apparently deep in thought. Then, quite abruptly as though struck with a brilliant idea, he turned to his older brother excitedly. Mako expected Bolin to announce the identity of the mystery girl. Bolin leaned forward with a grin.

"Hey, you've got any of those dumplings left?"

* * *

a/n: Hello! Thanks for reading this short prologue. Before the story really kicks off, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read Dreams of Earth and Fire. This story is the direct sequel of DEF and to show my gratitude to all those who are interested in reading it, I've decided to take the time to consider your suggestions. Please feel free to tell me what you'd really like to see in this story. If you haven't read Dreams of Earth and Fire yet, that is perfectly fine. However, I'd appreciate it if you were to be as specific as possible. If you want to see more action, tell me what you have in mind. If you never want to see a certain pairing to be endgame, drop me a line in your review. This doesn't mean that I'll incorporate all suggestions but I will definitely read through them. There is just one rule: I will never go against canon. That means that, however much you beg, I cannot make Tenzin a woman or turn Asami into a firebender. Everything else is fair game.


	2. Fighter

a/n: There was no LoK for us this week but I hope this new chapter helps the boredom while we wait for next Saturday. Hang in there, everyone!

* * *

**Our Mutual Lies**

_A Sequel to Dreams of Earth and Fire_

* * *

**Chapter One: Fighter**

* * *

_Three Months Later_

* * *

The stench of sewage water met Mako as he turned into an alleyway. His early morning run always consisted of the same route, and the fact that he was splashing through black puddles did nothing to slow him down. This was the only time of day he could collect his bearings and organize his thoughts, a solid two-hour period of privacy. For that reason alone, it was worth enduring some of Republic City's most filthy, vermin-infested streets.

About half an hour later, Mako slowed to a brisk walk as he approached the docks. Soon he was passing by the Pro-bending Arena, the golden palace walls and glass dome roof even more alluring in the hushed atmosphere. During the evening matches the bridge leading to the front doors was usually long lines of excited spectators but at the crack of dawn, the eerie emptiness served only to amplify its building's grandeur, an impenetrable fortress open only to the truly worthy.

Approximately three months had passed since Mako and Bolin had first arrived in Republic City. Despite their eagerness to find their father, their financial circumstances quickly put hold to their search. Within three days, the little cash they had brought dried out. Money was not as easy to come by as they had imagined and both brothers had to work endless shifts to earn enough for just a single day. Unable to afford housing, they slept on the street among other vagabonds.

During the first few weeks, Mako attempted to make discreet inquiries about the whereabouts of their father who had worked as a journalist before his disappearance. Hardly anyone – not even neighbors – seemed to remember much about him. Even the landlady seemed unconcerned about his inexplicable disappearance, merely quipping that it happened all the time. The local newspaper that had employed Mako's father had gone bankrupt five months ago – a lifetime by Republic City standards – and no one seemed to remember that any such newspaper had actually existed. It was a testament to the city's philosophy: time moved forward and so did its people.

The police department was even less helpful. After waiting in line for several hours, the brothers had requested to see the case file on Kenji W. Lee whom they identified as "a friend of their long-deceased uncle". Embarrassing though it was, the brothers decided it would be too dangerous to reveal their real connection with their father. According to what they had learned from Iriah and Shadow, there was a chance that an Equalist spy was stationed among the ranking officers, and the brothers had no desire to be caught in their trap. For all their precautions, the results were rather disappointing; an irate cop informed them that the case had been dropped a long time ago.

The brothers didn't give up hope but it became painfully obvious that they needed to survive if they ever hoped to see their father again. And so, putting their search on standby, the brothers worked tirelessly to make ends meet and perhaps save enough to rent a small apartment somewhere.

Through trial-and-error, they learned the ropes of street life in Republic City, supporting each other through the thick and thin. At the end of each week, paychecks were hidden in concealed pockets in order to avoid extortion from the various triad members. Triad territories were memorized to the last centimeter as were the best restaurants to find free scraps. There were also certain people who could be trusted for reliable information or serve as a lookout (for a small fee, of course). But most importantly, Mako learned to be wary of everyone else – all except Bolin.

Sometimes the stress of street life overwhelmed Mako. On his morning runs through the dirty, dusty streets, he couldn't help but be reminded of his small village, how his morning walks had been one of dewy fragrance and fresh air. At other times when the hunger got to him, he imagined he was back home with his mother and younger siblings, enjoying a warm meal. The pain in his stomach would turn into homesickness so intense he felt like throwing up. He only persevered because of Bolin. They were in this together and Mako refused to be the one to bring them down.

Like a hundred times before, Mako mentally skimmed over the past few months, making occasional notes and plotting how best to proceed. He stopped to take a quick rest, leaning over the railing to stare at the magnificent golden palace with its four minarets. The glass dome was like the shell of a jade turtle-duck figurine. Having never ventured inside the probending arena, Mako wondered vaguely what the glass looked like from below.

The sound of footsteps made Mako turn around. A reedy man with a pointed face and close-knit eyebrows was coming up from the opposite end of the street. He was dressed in a brown overcoat and brown slacks, his boots very big for a man of his size. His hands, Mako noticed, were hidden inside his coat pockets – never a good sign.

Mako was just about to walk away when a voice called him back.

"Hold it!" Reluctantly, Mako turned around to face the reedy man who was drawing closer. He seemed to be in his early forties, certainly no younger than thirty-seven at most. The man stopped a short distance away and surveyed Mako's attire: a shabby jacket over a thin undershirt and faded trouser shorts despite the chilly weather. "What's your name, boy?"

Mako almost scoffed at the question. "What do you want with me?" It was always better to make no pretense of ignorance. Only newbies acted like they didn't know a knife when they saw one, if only to avoid the subject of violence. In this city, life was violence.

"This one has guts." A second, much deeper voice came from behind Mako but he didn't dare turn around. He kept his eyes glued to the reedy man who was smirking slightly, evidently pleased at having successfully distracted Mako. His escape path was now blocked on either end of the street. To the left was the railing. Jumping over it would mean falling into the ocean. The two men would probably detain him before he made a break to the right.

Sighing in resignation, Mako held up both hands. "I've got nothing on me. You picked the wrong guy to mug."

Both men laughed and Mako could feel the breath of the second man behind him. The reedy man took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

"Oh, no, no, no," said the reedy man softly, a manic glint in his brown eyes. Licking his lips, he raised his left hand and gently stroked Mako's cheek. "I think we've found exactly the right –"

Before the man had finished speaking, Mako head-butted him as hard as possible while simultaneously landing a quick kick behind him. A breathless groan of pain came from the second man as the reedy man fell backwards, gripping his head and cursing fluently under his breath. Mako wheeled around to see a tall, beefy man doubled over, his face turning a delicate shade of purple. With a sense of vindictive pleasure, Mako delivered a swift kick to the beefy man's face. He crumpled to ground, unconscious.

"Don't move!" The reedy man was back on his feet. He had pulled out the weapon he had previously concealed in his pocket: an 11-inch switchblade. "YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE –"

Mako wondered how the man was stupid enough to repeat the mistake of running his mouth instead of acting. Stepping back slightly, the firebender punched out, striking midair and sending a blast of flames at his opponent. The reedy man squealed as his switchblade went flying into the air. He barely had time to recompose himself before Mako was upon him, constraining him with a crushing chokehold. Though the reedy man struggled and kicked, his whole body went limp in less than ten seconds.

"That was some mighty fine work, kid!"

An old man with tanned skin was crossing the bridge from the Pro-bending Arena, limping towards Mako who was standing next to the two unconscious bodies. The old man was surprisingly muscular for his age, his hands wrapped in bindings all the way up his forearms. His face was worn and tanned, framed by his white sideburns while the rest of his hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

Mako turned to leave.

"Hey, kid, where're you going?" The old man stepped forward, taking extra care to stamp the reedy man's fingers in the process.

"Leaving," said Mako simply. "I don't want to hang around until the cops show up."

"So what if they show up? You didn't do nothin' wrong, these fools did." The old man gestured at the two bodies lying on the ground. "Saw the whole thing from the Pro-bending Arena when I was sweepin' up the place. You showed some real skill!"

"Yeah, well, thanks for the help," replied Mako sarcastically.

"You gotta place to live, son?" asked the old man, ignoring the rude comment.

At these words, Mako froze. He turned to face the old man, his heart pounding furiously.

"I've been watching you come here for the past couple of weeks," said the old man gently, speaking as an uncle would to a favorite nephew. "And I've been around these parts long enough to see a street kid when I see one. Shames me that I can't help all of them but there you have it."

"Who are you?" asked Mako, wondering why he was standing there talking to a complete stranger instead of heading back. Bolin would be up by now and probably worrying about him.

The man chuckled. "Where're my manners?" He stretched out a worn hand. "The name's Toza and I'm in charge of the gym at the probending arena. Used to be a probender myself... until I hurt my knee, that is."

"You used to be a probender?" asked Mako, overcome by curiosity.

Toza clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Ah, kids these days… don't know a real celebrity even if one fell from the sky. I was an original member of one of the oldest teams to date: Team Clash."

Mako felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head. The chilling sensation of an unpleasant memory trickled down his back causing him to shiver. _Team Clash_.

"Of course, this was before they started naming teams after animals," Toza continued, frowning as though the mere thought was beyond reason. "All this nonsense about Tiger-dillos and Zebra frogs – makes me miss the old days! But enough about me. Let's talk about you, kid."

Mako stiffened at the prospect, a reflex he had developed during his short stint at a welding factory when "let's talk" meant "I'm going to beat 'bathroom break' out of your head". Toza grinned, apparently mistaking Mako's anxiety for anticipation.

"About your morning jog: I'm impressed. Even in my prime I couldn't stick to a crack-of-dawn routine for that long. And you know how to fight; a little rough in the technique department but plenty of raw talent." Toza paused briefly, perhaps for dramatic effect, and then plowed on. "So, in the interest of helping others and contributing to the game of probending, I'm gonna offer you the room in the empty attic above the gym."

"You'll what?"

"Don't be too surprised, kid; it ain't for free." Toza patted his left leg and grimaced. "When you get to be my age, can't move like you used to. I could use a little help around the place. You know how to fix a radiator, son?"

"Sure," said Mako. He purposefully neglected to mention that he'd been fixing mechanical appliances since his preteen years.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then." Toza glanced around at the two men who were still out cold and sprawled on the pavement. "What do you say we take these losers for a swim?" He jerked his head toward the ocean. The sun was just on the horizon, lifting the top of its glowing head over the waves in the distance.

As Mako hoisted the beefy man onto his shoulder without a word, he turned to Toza who was picking up the reedy man. "There's one last thing, sir."

"Call me Toza, kid."

"Toza. I have a little brother."

Toza shrugged, weighing the reedy man in his arms as though to test how far he could throw the body. "More help for me then. I just hope he's a fighter like you."

For the first time that day – perhaps a hundred days – Mako smiled.

On the count of three, the two unconscious men were thrown over the railing. The reedy man flew sailed through the air a little longer than his companion before both of them plunged into the water with distinct splashes. As the sound of spluttering and coughing came from below, Mako and Toza watched the sun rise, bathing the city in its warm embrace.

It was a new day.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading! There will be more Bolin AND Korra in the next chapter so stay whelmed!


	3. The Water Tribe Girl

a/n: Quick update in case I'm too busy this week. Enjoy!

* * *

**Our Mutual Lies**

_A Sequel to Dreams of Earth and Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Water Tribe Girl**

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

Two brothers stood side by side on the steps leading to the front doors of the Probending Arena. One was very tall with thick eyebrows and amber eyes. His arms were crossed, his expression wooden. The younger brother was shorter with a boyish face, bright green eyes, and was slipping peanuts to a small fire ferret sitting on his shoulder. Both were in their probending uniforms: a full body suit the color of bisque with maroon padding, the chest guard trimmed with goldenrod.

Ten minutes elapsed. Neither brother spoke. The only sounds were of the excitable crowd passing through the doors, some throwing furtive glances in their direction and taking note of the Bolin's furry companion.

"Ah, isn't he adorable?" cooed a passing teenage girl. She wiggled her fingers at the fire ferret who cocked his head to the side with a curious squeak.

"Thanks, his name is Pabu," said Bolin. His natural instinct was to chat up the girl who was smiling adoringly at his pet. Unfortunately, it was not the time to test Mako's patience. He waved goodbye to the girl when she left a few minutes later.

"Hey!"

Bolin looked up as Hasook ran up the pathway towards them. Hasook was the waterbender on their team, the Fire Ferrets. He was officially their third replacement waterbender since the last one had left for a better sponsored team.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys." Hasook pushed his long, unkempt hair from his eyes as he darted up the steps holding his duffel bag. He was already wearing his probending uniform, all except his chest guard. The helmet was tucked beneath his right arm. "Got held up on the train."

Bolin nodded understandingly but one glance at his older brother told him that the team captain was less than sympathetic. Hasook, either unaware or indifferent to Mako's disapproval, made to enter the Probending Arena with Bolin at his side.

"Wait." Mako stopped them just as they were about to open the door. "Bolin, you go on ahead. I need a few minutes with Hasook."

"But, bro –"

" – just go. We won't be long."

Bolin caught Hasook's expression of confusion and felt deeply sorry for him. As the newest member of the Fire Ferrets, the waterbender still had no idea what Mako was like. Hasook turned back towards Mako as Bolin went inside alone.

"Well, buddy," said Bolin, speaking to the fire ferret who was now perched on top of his head. "Let's just hope Mako goes easy on him."

The Probending Arena had served as the brothers' home for the past year. At first they were relieved just to be off the streets. No longer were they at the mercy of unexpected thunder storms or theft. They paid their rent by doing odd jobs around the arena. In such a large place, there were always things that needed repair. Best of all, working as part-time snack vendors meant that they were able to watch all the probending matches for free.

A short month after moving into the attic above the arena, Mako suddenly pulled Bolin aside to reveal his new plan. Up until that point, Bolin had nearly forgotten their search. They had already pursued every possible lead only to turn up empty-handed. However, it seemed that his older brother had different ideas.

"Win the Probending Championship Tournament?" Bolin echoed, utterly bemused.

"Don't you see, Bo?" Mako held up a poster. Down the right hand side were the words 'Sign ups start today!' "This is the biggest event in Republic City. It's going to be broadcast on the radio, in the newspapers –"

"But aren't we supposed to keep a low profile? Until we find him, I mean."

Mako shook his head impatiently. "That's what I'm talking about! There's no _need_ to find him. This way, he'll find _us_. No one's going to suspect who we are anyway. They'll just think we're in it for the prize money." After folding up the poster and tucking it away, he threw an arm around Bolin's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. "Just think, bro. We pull this off and we'll see him again in no time."

It was a decent plan with only one obstacle. The brothers originally assumed that scrounging up a team of three benders would be the least of their worries. Indeed, hopeful newbies with nothing to their name expect their bending were lining up at the front door of Probending Arena every day. Unfortunately, keeping a team together turned out to be harder than anticipated.

The morning after winning their quarterfinals match against the Ember Island Eel-hounds, Bolin returned home to find Mako in a dejected state. Judging from the scorch marks on the rug, something had obviously upset the usually level-headed firebender.

"He left," said Mako wearily, running a hand through his dark hair. "The Wolfbats bought him out."

Bolin sat down next to his brother who was staring into empty space. This was the second time that year a teammate had abandoned them for a different team. Despite the fact that Tahno was a conceited, condescending jerk with a knack for dirty tricks both in and out of the ring, he was still one of the highest ranking waterbenders in the game, and a significant loss for the Fire Ferrets.

"It's going to be okay." Bolin tried to think of something optimistic to say. "You know, we still have that Hasook guy as a backup."

Mako nodded without much conviction. With less than a day's worth of practice as a new team, the odds against them were very slim. Although Hasook had showed promise during the tryouts, he was far less coordinated than one would hope. The fact that he arrived late for their semifinals match wasn't encouraging either.

Bolin walked down the familiar hallways, its ceiling mapped with exposed pipes and electrical wires. He stopped briefly in front of a ladder where Pabu jumped off and scurried up rungs to the attic. Bolin was just passing by the gym when he heard a familiar voice.

"What're you doing in my gym?" Toza's voice was gruff and accusatory as usual.

A second voice – unfamiliar female's – answered and Bolin found himself turning to see who it was. He stopped midstride, his foot hanging in the air, staring at the girl who had obviously been caught sneaking around the gym.

"There you are!" Bolin said loudly, interrupting the two. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he said to the girl who, on closer inspection, did not disappoint.

She was a pretty, dark-skinned teenager with clear blue eyes. Her soft brunette hair was divided into three separate parts; two pigtails down her shoulders and the third pulled back into a high ponytail. She was dressed in traditional Water Tribe garments: a skin-tight sleeveless blue top that showed off her toned arms, baggy snowboard pants and mukluk books. There was something strangely familiar about the girl, even though Bolin was quite certain he would never have forgotten a face like hers.

"It's all right, Toza," Bolin continued airily, this time addressing the grumpy man, "she's with me."

To her credit, the Water Tribe girl played along perfectly.

"Yeah, I'm with him," said the girl, almost as though they had rehearsed this.

"So, you see, we're together," explained Bolin, getting carried away.

"Well, not _together_ together," the girl hastened to add. "More like friends."

Bolin blushed, embarrassed. "Right, friends… I didn't mean to imply –"

"Oh, you implied it."

By this point, Toza had lost interest. Throwing up his hands he barked, "Ah, I don't care what you are, I've got work to do!" Turning his back to the two teenagers, he threw down his towel and started to earthbend weights.

"Right this way, miss," said Bolin theatrically to the Water Tribe girl.

"Thank you, sir," she replied gamely, then added in an undertone, "seriously, thanks!"

They slipped out of the gym and up the stairs. All the while the girl glanced curiously around her. Clearly, it was her first time visiting.

"Lost your ticket?" asked Bolin mischievously.

Grinning, she answered, "Yeah, must've dropped it somewhere."

Laughing, Bolin led her down a hallway. "Don't worry, I know a place you can watch for free." The sound of cheering and yelling grew louder and louder with each step.

"So, what do you think?" asked Bolin as he opened the door to the changing rooms. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

An audible exclamation escaped the girl's lips as she stared at the opposite end of the room which completely opened out onto the heart of the arena. Spotlights from above shone down on the ring which was surrounded by a water pit below. Up above, a large spherical light fixture hung from the underbelly of the glass dome ceiling

"Name's Bolin, by the way," said Bolin, watching the girl taking in the view.

"Korra," she supplied, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene.

"Psst! Bolin!" Bolin turned around at the sound and saw that Mako and Hasook had just returned. Mako was standing in front of his open locker, pulling on his gloves.

"Yeah?" Bolin quickly moved closer to his brother, leaving an enthralled Korra glued to the guardrail.

Mako fixed Bolin with his "big brother" look. "I told you: you've gotta stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. _Get her out of here._"

"Ah, come on, Mako!" groaned Bolin. "All right, look, I kinda promised her she could stay but, man, I've gotta good feeling. There's something special about her, I know it." He turned to drag Korra around, saying, "Come here, I want you to meet my brother Mako."

"Mako?" she repeated excitedly. "Wow, I – I heard you play on the radio!"

To Bolin's exasperation, Mako completely ignored Korra and said, "Come on, Bolin, we're up."

Crestfallen, Korra conceded, "Or I could meet him later."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Bolin. "My brother just gets real _focused _before a match." He slipped on his helmet as Hasook joined Mako in front of the lift which would take all three of them down to the extendable bridge that connected to the ring.

"Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. _Not_ –" Bolin added with a meaningful glance at Korra, " – that I'll need it."

Korra laughed appreciatively. "Knock 'em out!" she called after them.

Bolin smiled broadly as the announcer welcomed the Fire Ferrets into the ring. Applause broke out everywhere and, from somewhere in the stands, a high-pitched voice screamed, "I love you, Bolin!"

On the opposite side, their opponents, the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, were having a last minute huddle. Soon, it was time for them to face off. Each team stood side by on either side of the center line. Bolin faced the opposing team's rugged earthbender who looked twice his age.

The bell rang. The match had begun.

* * *

a/n: Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading :D


	4. First Impressions

a/n: Instead of working on my assignments, I wrote another chapter. Oh, dear...

* * *

**Our Mutual Lies**

_A Sequel to Dreams of Earth and Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Three: First Impressions**

* * *

Mako and Bolin knew from the very beginning what their journey was: a rescue mission. Their top priority was to find out their father's hiding place, and smuggle him out before any Equalists or other third party members tried to stop them.

This, by no means, meant that they were well prepared for the city itself. In fact, the first thing the brothers did once they arrived in Republic City was to walk around aimlessly with slack jaws, their eyes turned skywards at the towering buildings. Nothing they had ever seen back home could compare to the city's magnificent architecture; the Republic City Tower, the Silk Road Bridge, and, of course, the Pro-bending Arena, to name a few. Bolin gaped at the variety of traditional dishes and the lavishly decorated designer cakes behind display windows. Mako – though he would never admit it – actually shed a single tear during his first visit to the public library.

But the one thing that surprised them most wasn't the food, the sites, or even the deafening traffic; it was the attitude of the people. The first time that the brothers stopped to ask for directions, the well-dressed elderly woman turned her nose up at them and briskly walked away. As she left, Mako distinctly heard her mutter "street rats" under her breath. It became apparent that within the confines of Republic City, there were only two classes of people: the haves and the have-nots.

While Bolin found the social prejudice to be outrageous, Mako calmly took advantage of it. Since everyone they met automatically pegged them as desperately poor (true) as well as homeless (also true at the time), he decided to push things one step further and identify themselves as orphans (false).

"What do you mean we're orphans?" Bolin was indignant when he first heard the suggestion. "Just because we have nowhere to go, nothing to eat, and no one to take care of us –"

"We have a better chance of surviving if we do this," Mako had explained. "If the Equalists are still after Dad, then we can't let anyone know his kids are here looking for him."

"Why can't we just pretend we have different parents?"

"Bo, this isn't just about us. People only see what they want to see. You think Skoochy would've helped us if he didn't think we were orphans? Or what about the tailor that let us crash in his basement the other night? It doesn't matter who we are to others. All that matters is why we're here."

Fabricating their back story wasn't the only measure that Mako took to ensure their safety. Within a few weeks, he mastered the ability to evaluate others based on first impressions. The severity of his snap judgments often rivaled those of the snootiest upper-class citizens but with one distinct difference: Mako was always right. Unlike in their rural hometown where people were prone to give their neighbors second chances, the consequences for misjudging someone's character in the city were often severe. If you were lucky you were robbed; if not, you were dead.

During their semi-final match against the Tigerdillos, Mako was not at all surprised that his first impression of Hasook was spot on. The waterbender stumbled through most of Round 1 until he was knocked over the edge. Round 2 was little better and Round 3 was an utter disaster. Thanks to Hasook clumsiness, both he and Bolin were knocked out of the ring, leaving the team captain as the last Fire Ferret left standing. Mako proceeded to knock all three Tigerdillo into the water pit below, imagining that each person was actually his own team's incompetent waterbender. The Fire Ferret's last-minute victory did little to curb his temper

"You almost cost us the match!" Mako snarled at Hasook once they were back in the changing room.

"Get off my case, pal!" Hasook snapped back. Throwing his helmet to the floor, he stomped across the room and slammed the door shut on his way out.

"Useless," muttered Mako under his breath.

To his left, the Water Tribe fangirl that Bolin had brought in earlier was chattering away excitedly.

"You guys were incredible out there, especially you, Mister Hat-trick!" she gushed, pointing with both hands at Mako.

"Oh, you're still here?" said Mako coldly without looking at her.

Mako didn't bother to listen to her snappy retort. No doubt it was something clever and offensive. Perhaps it was his recent bad luck with waterbenders but this fangirl was starting to get on his nerves. His first impression of her was that of a spoiled, immature brat, probably an only child, who belonged to an upper middle class family. Judging by her boundless energy, she had probably never missed a meal in her entire life.

"It's like there's a whole new style here!" the girl was saying to Bolin while Mako started taking off his gear, his back to them. "Think you could teach me a few tricks?"

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin answered with enthusiasm.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin," said Mako wearily, wishing the girl would just leave.

Completely ignoring his older brother, Bolin continued, "Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending but we'll figure something out."

"Won't be a problem," replied the girl, "I'm actually an earthbender."

As Bolin quickly apologized for his presumption, Mako loosened the straps of his arm guards, wondering if there was a new fad going on. When was the last time he had actually seen traditional Water Tribe clothes, anyway?

"No, you're right," said the girl. "I'm a waterbender… and a firebender."

Mako froze. His arms fell to his sides as realization sank in. The memory of a brief snippet he had read in the newspapers came back to him. The photograph had been too grainy to properly make out but he remembered the caption clearly: _The_ _Avatar makes a speech at City Hall_. Crap, he thought. Crap, crap, crap…

"I'm very confused right now," Bolin admitted, eyeing Korra suspiciously.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot," said Mako in a resigned tone.

Avatar Korra grinned. "Both are true."

* * *

The day ended with a little earthbending practice, courtesy of Bolin. At first, Korra demonstrated the traditional method of earthbending, her strong punches sending the earth discs flying into the net.

"Nice power!" exclaimed Bolin, smiling at her. "But, in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle-duck."

He then proceeded to teach her the finer points of earthbending like a probender, and, to Korra's credit, she mimicked his demonstration perfectly.

"Not bad," said Mako who was watching them from a short distance.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked Bolin, referring to Mako.

Mako was indignant. "What? I said 'not bad'." Could no one recognize a compliment when it hit them in the face? Apparently not. He shook his head. "You know what, I think I'll turn in. You kids have fun." Before he left them to it, he stopped briefly and addressed Korra. "Nice meeting you, Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure," she replied sarcastically. Not for the first time, Mako ignored her.

The attic was a simple room surrounded on all sides with floor-to-ceiling windows. One of the best things about living there was the incredible view. Mako took his usual spot at the window overlooking Yue Bay. In the distance, he could make out the little lights of the houses on Air Temple Island. Suddenly realizing that he was staring at what was now the Avatar's new home, he thought back to the time when someone had offered the two brothers a completely new way of life.

Over a year ago during their first month on the streets, Bolin became seriously ill, unable to do little more than moan in agony. Mako spent nearly half the day banging on the doors of Republic City's healers. When all of them refused to treat his brother without payment, he did the only thing left in his power and dragged a nearly unconscious Bolin to the ferry that carried the brothers to Air Temple Island.

Much of what happened next was a fuzzy blur in Mako's memory. After hysterically begging the confused Air Acolytes for help, Mako fainted from shock or malnutrition – perhaps both. He woke up a few hours later in a clear room. A young woman with her brunette hair pulled back into a loose bun was carefully setting a tray of food beside him.

"Oh, did I wake you, dear?" asked the woman when she noticed Mako blinking sluggishly.

"Where am I?" Mako whispered, staring around the room.

"You're in one of our guestrooms, nothing to worry about," answered the woman kindly. Mako noticed her eyes were green, just like his mother's, just like –

"Bolin!" he cried hoarsely, getting up quickly and nearly passing out again as the world turned dark, his head pounding painfully. The woman quickly helped him lie down again, pressing her cool hand against his feverish head.

"Your brother's doing fine, dear," she said, smiling down at him gently. Under her warm gaze, Mako felt like he was eight years old again. "Severe food poisoning but luckily, the best healer in the world is here visiting so she fixed him up right away. He'll be up in no time."

"That's… that's good." Mako turned his head away from the woman, afraid that something might break inside if he kept looking at her eyes. "We'll be off your hands soon."

He felt the woman's cool hand reach out to his forehead again. He didn't shrink away as he would with other strangers. Somehow this woman's presence felt familiar, reminding him of his own mother, his own home.

"Dear?" the woman whispered as she gently stroked his hair. "You and your brother can stay here if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," mumbled Mako, hot tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He closed them quickly.

"It's not as bad some people think. We're all a big family here so we take care of one another." When Mako didn't answer she continued, "I know the meditating and silence can sometimes get to people but –"

"Thank you but we'll be fine."

After a brief pause, the woman suggested that Mako eat something when he felt well enough. Then she got up and left, sliding the bamboo screen door closed behind her. For a while, Mako lay in the silence, staring up at the ceiling above.

Mako never went back to Air Temple Island again. Bolin wanted to revisit and thank the healer who had cured him but, as they later found out, she had returned to the South Pole and would not be coming back for a while. Though he was not ungrateful, Mako was secretly glad because he was not sure if he had the will to leave the island a second time.

* * *

"Hey, you still up?" said Bolin, coming up the stairs an hour later.

Mako was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea, an old newspaper lying open on his lap.

"Did you have fun with the Avatar?" he asked.

"Korra. Her name is Korra," Bolin corrected him. Looking around the attic, he asked, "You seen Pabu?"

"He's asleep on your bed." He took a sip from his tea, the cheap watery kind that came in a flimsy cardboard box without any labels. "So how'd it go with _Korra_?"

"Oh, she was great," said Bolin, a goofy smile on his face. "She's a natural at earthbending, really knows her stuff. And you should have seen this waterbending trick she showed me, I was like 'whoa' and she said…"

Mako let him talk. He wasn't particularly interested in how funny and sweet and pretty the Avatar was. It just occurred to him that he hadn't seen his little brother this happy since finding Pabu curled up inside a storage box in the dumpsters. Perhaps, Mako mused, there were more important things than first impressions.

* * *

a/n: btw, did you guys see the preview for episode 8? Asami is definitely BA :D


End file.
